Ultraman Powered: Original Soundtrack
This article is about the reissued soundtrack, if you're looking for the individual releases, see Ultraman Powered: Music Collection and Ultraman Powered: Sound Encyclopedia. Ultraman Powered: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero series. It was released by CINEMA-KAN label, and includes all the music from the show, including reissues from the Sound Encyclopedia CD. Details *Release date: April 19, 2017 *Discs: 3 *Running time: 213 minutes (3 hours, 55 minutes approx) *Price: 4999 yen (with taxes) *Standard Number: CINK-24 Track list NOTE: '''Proper' English Translation needed'' Disc 1 *ウルトラマンパワード *ウルトラマンパワード メインテーマ ＜Long Version＞ (M1 Long) *大宇宙 神秘と憧れ (M10) *W.I.N.R 本部 (M110) *咆哮する破壊者 (M19) *W.I.N.R.出撃せよ (M16) *戦いの詩 (M54)/ストライクビートル (M49) *光の戦士 (M34) *地には平和 (M92) *この宇宙のどこかに ＜Instrumental Version＞ *青春のテーマ (M76) *カイとテレサのテーマ (M83、M97) *W.I.N.R.の休日 (M100) *哀愁のテーマ (M107)/戦士たちのララバイ (M98) *侵略者を撃て (M62)/バルタン母船 (M86) *戦闘母艦スカイハンター (M30) *最終決戦 (M84) *ウルトラマンパワード ＜Instrumental Version＞ *レクイエム (M105)/愛のテーマ (M57) *ウルトラマンパワード エンディングテーマ (M50) *この宇宙のどこかに *STARLIGHT FANTASY *地球からのメッセージ ＜Short Version＞ Disc 2 *限りない神秘 (M12) *ウルトラマンパワード ＜Video Size＞ *ウルトラマンパワード メインテーマ ＜Short version＞ (M1 Short) *メドレー 宇宙への憧れ (M11) / 恐怖・暗い影 (M64) / 怪獣・悪のメロディ (M20) / テーマ・不安 (M63) / サスペンス (M65) ブリッジ・メカニカル (M31) / 怪獣・恐怖のメロディ (M21) *メドレー テーマ・ブリッジ (M2) / ドラムマーチ (M18) / W.I.N.R.IS GO! (M17) / 行動のテーマ1 (M77) / ティンパニー・勇ましく (M7) / W.I.N.R.急行せよ! (M37) / ワイルド・ファイター (M55) / 友情 (M93) / エンディング・勝利 (M9) / アイキャッチ1 (M6) *メドレー 場面転換ブリッジ・明るく1 (M3) / 場面転換ブリッジ・明るく2 (M4) / 場面転換ブリッジ・明るく3 (M47) / 場面転換ブリッジ・明るく4 (M53) / ブリッジ・希望から不安へ1 (M44) / 場面転換ブリッジ・暗く1 (M32) / 場面転換ブリッジ・暗く2 (M33) / 場面転換ブリッジ・暗く3 (M70) / 場面転換ブリッジ・暗く4 (M91) *メドレー アクセント・明るく1 (M39) / アクセント・明るく2 (M43) / アクセント・優しく (M59) / アクセント・さわやかに (M61) / アクセント・弾んだ (M48) / アクセント・可愛く (M99) / ブリッジ・希望から不安へ2 (M46) / アクセント・暗く1 (M69) / アクセント・暗く2 (M87) / アクセント・疑問 (M68) / アクセント・不安1 (M56) / アクセント・不安2 (M89) / アクセント・恐怖 (M90) *メドレー ブリッジ・疑惑1 (M23) / ブリッジ・疑惑2 (M88) / ブリッジ・サスペンス2 (M24) / ブリッジ・サスペンス3 (M25) / ブリッジ・恐怖1 (M26) / ブリッジ・恐怖2 (M27) / ブリッジ・不安から希望へ1 (M45) / ショック・盛り上がって (M29) / ショック・不可思議 (M71) / ショック・ミステリアス (M72) / ショック・サスペンス (M73) / エンディング・強い不安 (M66) / エンディング・危機 (M67) / エンディング・ショッキングに (M74) / エンディング・恐怖 (M75) / アイキャッチ2 (M42) *メドレー 隊員たちの語らい (M111) / 安らぎ (M113) / 家族の団欒 (M112) / 栄光のトランペット (M96) / エンディング・希望 (M94) / 遊興の時 (M79) / W.I.N.R.の青春 (M80) *メドレー コミカル・テーマ (M101) / 愉快なひと時 (M102) / ブリッジ・コミック1 (M103) / ブリッジ・コミック2 (M104) *メドレー ラブ・テーマ (M58) / ロマンス (M60) / エンディング・躍動感 (M51) / エンディング・愛 (M52) / ブリッジ・希望から不安へ3 *メドレー ファンファーレ3 (M28) / 行動のテーマ2 (M78) / エンディング・リズミカル (M82) / エンディング・大団円2 (M81) / 哀愁*のメロディ (M108) / 孤独 (M109) / ブリッジ・不安から希望へ3 (M106) *メドレー 謎の物体 (M13) / 宇宙・不安 (M14) / ショック・強く (M22) / 恐怖感 (M8) / ブリッジ・サスペンス1 (M5) / ブリッジ・不安から希望へ2 (M95) *メドレー ファンファーレ1 (M38) / 誇りのために (M36) / ファンファーレ2 (M40) / パワードの戦い (M35) / ファンファーレ4 (M41) / エンディング・大団円 (M15) *この宇宙のどこかに ＜Video Size＞ *STARLIGHT FANTASY ＜TV Size＞ *地球からのメッセージ ＜Long Version＞ *ウルトラマンパワード ＜Off Vocal Version＞ Disc 3 *オープニング:ケンイチ隊員・ジュリー隊員登場! *ウルトラマンパワード ＜Video Size Instrumental Version＞ *ウルトラマンパワードの謎 ＜ナレーション1＞ *ウルトラマンパワードの超能力 ＜SEコレクション1＞ *W.I.N.R.の秘密 ＜ナレーション2＞ *W.I.N.R.の特殊装備 ＜SEコレクション2＞ *なぜ怪獣は出現するのか? ＜ナレーション3＞ *怪獣大集合! ＜SEコレクション3＞ *パワード・なんでもクイズ! ＜ナレーション4＞ *この宇宙のどこかに ＜Video Size Instrumental Version＞ *ウルトラマンパワード ＜Off Vocal Version With Chorus＞ *この宇宙のどこかに ＜Off Vocal Version＞ *ウルトラマンパワード ＜Video Size Off Vocal Version＞ *この宇宙のどこかに ＜Video Size Off Vocal Version＞ *STARLIGHT FANTASY ＜Off Vocal Version With Chorus＞ *STARLIGHT FANTASY ＜Off Vocal Version＞ *STARLIGHT FANTASY ＜TV Size Off Vocal Version＞ *地球からのメッセージ ＜Off Vocal Version＞ *地球からのメッセージ ＜Off Vocal Version With Chorus＞ *地球からのメッセージ ＜Long Off Vocal Version＞ *地球からのメッセージ ＜Long Off Vocal Version With Chorus＞ Notes & Trivia *The alternate cover versions of "Ultraman Powered Main Theme -Opening Titles-" & a segment of "The Soldier of Light -The Ultimate Hero-" is still not featured in this soundtrack. Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Soundtracks Category:Albums